Lord of the Majin
by SSJ KNIGHT
Summary: The Z fighters sense a new power. What is it? Is it the end of the earth? The power is so great, none of them able to stop it. A/N: Please r


DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN DBZ!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Oh well, at least I own a laptop. Hehehe.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone, starting a new story. Please Review, it helps me a lot. Don't go to hard on me though. I will admit right now that I suck at writing.  
  
  
  
Lord of the Majins~  
  
Prologue~  
  
  
  
The great ebony forest shrouded the opening. Mystifying lights illumined the clearing, the fight that occurred there was not a normal street fight, nor a boxing match. This was a real fight. Two men stood across from each other. Both of them, good-hearted and caring, they were sparing.  
  
The electricity that pulsed from their veins boiled their energy. It was inhuman. Literately. These men were inhuman; their blood belonged to the saiyan race, a race that was nearly abolished. A small number of them were left, staying on a world unlike their own. These saiyans, some of them were half blooded, all the more powerful. The saiyan race contained cold- hearted combatants, many times stronger than that of the human artillery. Though these saiyans, the earth saiyans, were dedicated to love and care, nothing would stop them from saving the earth.  
  
Suddenly, they broke towards each other, each with a speed faster than a jet plane. Explosions rocked the large expanse of forest; many of the surges pulled the ground from its rocky anchorages. Knees locked, fists crushed, bodies battered, these were some of the occurrences of this deadly fight. Luckily for them, and unluckily, they were saiyan warriors, never to give up, never to surrender. These great warriors. we are lucky to have them repeatedly save earth.  
  
Gohan and Goku, the two men that fought against each other, were struggling to maintain compatibility in the challenge. The right hook came; he lifted up his arm in a blocking posture to meet the blow. Then he kicked; the blow was emblazed on his father's jaw. That kick sent Goku spiraling to the ground. This time, Goku did not rise so quickly. His hair changed from gold to black, and he was back into his normal form.  
  
Gohan, the younger one out of the two, and the son, landed on the ground. He too, was exhausted, and pulled out of his super saiyan 2 form. He collapsed on one knee. One of them spoke up.  
  
"Wow, you did good son, you beat me this time!" the cheery voice rang through the woods.  
  
"Thanks dad, I'm exhausted though." Gohan steadily replied.  
  
"Lets go back to the house to see if Chi-chi is done cooking yet." Goku said.  
  
"Sure thing. Beat you there!" Gohan challenged. It is amazing how saiyans always go on, like they have countless batteries strapped to their backs. They come to meet every challenge. Both of the saiyans raced to the house as fast as they could. The wide white streaks blew the trees sideways.  
  
The streaks slowed into the forms of two saiyans, who stopped just before they crashed into the small domed house. The waft of the delicious food attacked the two saiyans noses. The only thing on their minds was the taste of the exquisite chow. Both of them, with another young boy that joined them, had saliva dripping (what am I saying? I meant pouring) out of their mouths.  
  
"Mom, is food ready yet?" one of them, the older son, mustered. WHACK! Another victim of The Colossal Frying Pan of Imminent Doomed Destiny. Sigh.when do these saiyans learn?  
  
"Owww" Gohan rubbed his temple. WHACK!  
  
"Honey, but-" that was all Goku got to. WHACK!  
  
"You saiyans. WAIT FOR ME TO FINISH COOKING!!!!!!!!!" Chi-chi screamed. All three of the saiyans rubbed their ears. Man, does mom do anything besides scream, thought Gohan.  
  
So Goten and Goku went to watch the cartoons, and Gohan went up stairs to study. The father and younger son were addicted to the T.V. Soon, Goten began run around the house like that one desert bird cartoon character. Soon, the house was a mess, because of the two saiyans that had tried to act like the cartoon characters that they were watching. Luckily for the house, Chi-chi was done cooking.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Chi-chi called.  
  
One full-blooded saiyan, and two demi-saiyans rushed from their business to eat. Of course, the main things about saiyans were that they had to eat. It was a sin to forget about food.  
  
The dining table was packed with chow, like a banquet. The saiyans ate their shares faster than the human eye could see. It was very dangerous to try and eat when saiyans were eating. If you tried to stick your hand out to get something, they would probably eat your hand without noticing it.  
  
Chi-chi watched them eat with amazement. Look at them go. She had always thought it strange how fast saiyans ate. Maybe they don't even taste the food. Soon, towers of leaning bowls of soup grew taller and taller. Vast plates stacked up.  
  
Soon, "Thanks Chi-chi, that tasted good," or "Thanks mom, now can I go train?" were heard. Chi-chi sighed, and went to attack her own meal.  
  
At the Look Out.  
  
The green warrior floated cross-legged meditating. He felt the ki moving in from his heart into his lungs. He sensed the ki signatures of Dende, Mr. Popo, and the other warriors that covered earth's great expanse. His map of the people of earth gradually grew. He drank from this knowledge and expanded it.  
  
His ki flowed through his body, he felt every blood cell. He exercised his ki energy, and felt a small ki attack illuminate his body. He gradually increased it, powering up his ki. A small mysterious signature appeared in his thoughts. The ki signature gradually became larger, probably moving closer to earth. At its point, Piccolo could not tell if it was an evil of good ki. Suddenly a voice pierced his thoughts.  
  
"Piccolo, do you feel that! That mysterious power!" Dende the kami of earth waddled up to him.  
  
'Yes," Piccolo the Namekian grunted a response. He was still closing his eyes. Slowly, withdrawing the energy ball, he opened them and landed on his feet.  
  
"The question is who is it." Piccolo said.  
  
"This puzzles me. I can't really feel if it is evil of good." Dende replied.  
  
"Dende, think. Whenever a powerful creature comes to earth, it is never for a good intention." Dende remembered the time of Frieza, the time of Cell, the saiyans that attacked, the time of Majin Buu. ( A/N: This is a couple of months after Majin Buu, but I might change that) Piccolo was right.  
  
"I guess Piccolo. We'll wait till it gets closer to earth than."  
  
A/N: What did Piccolo sense? Is it an evil villain, or perhaps good? (You probably know the answer to that question.) Sorry that it's so short. How did you like it? Please review. It really helps. 


End file.
